Jonathan Joestar
Jonathan Joestar, more commonly referred to as JoJo in his youth, is a major character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He made his debut in The War of the Universe. Canon Jonathan "JoJo" Joestar is the primary protagonist of Part 1: Phantom Blood. Born to the aristocratic Joestar family during the late 1800s in England, Jonathan's life, as would the fate of the rest of his family for generations to come, would change forever when he would meet a young man his age named Dio Brando, whose ambition would lead Jonathan and the rest of his family into a never ending struggle against evil. Pre-Convergence Picking up immediately where the events of Phantom Blood had ended, with Jonathan seemingly dying on the ship he had been on to take a trip to America with his newlywed wife, Erina, for their honeymoon, Jonathan would suddenly inexplicably awaken within The War of the Universe. Plot Involvement The War of the Universe Keeping his interactions mostly to that of the allies he had made from the beginning of the event, that is, his alternate counterpart from another universe, Johnny Joestar, as well as Jonathan's own daughter in law and grandson, Lisa Lisa and Joseph Joestar, Jonathan had relatively minimal active involvement within the event, though he and Johnny were notable for directing the vote against Broly as a Traitor with the help of his family. In the climactic showdown against Elliot on Rannoch, Joseph, Lisa Lisa, Jonathan, and Johnny would all team up to perform a destructive, coordinated combo of attacks that would eventually result in Elliot being blasted off into space, before causing him to crash land back into the world, ultimately resulting in the mastermind's final death. Epilogue(s) The War of the Universe After the death of Elliot and exchanging goodbyes with Johnny, who claimed that he had business in his home world to attend to, Jonathan would return to his own home world with Joseph and Lisa Lisa, as he planned to make up for lost time from his wife and Joseph's grandmother, Erina. Character Relationships * Dio Brando - The primary antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure who debuted in When the Corpses Cry. Jonathan and Dio had been raised together as brothers in their youth, living as adoptive brothers when Dio's father would die, causing the young man to be taken in by Jonathan's father. However, their fates would be inseparably locked together when Dio's ambitions would be realized at the dawn of their adulthood, prompting the two of them to become bitter enemies. * Joseph Joestar - A major character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, specifically as the protagonist of Part 2: Battle Tendency, who made his debut in The Metamorphose Sickness. Jonathan is the grandfather of Joseph, though they have never met in their original canon, as Jonathan died before Joseph was born. During the event, they became close friends and allies. * Lisa Lisa - Another character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, more notably as a supporting character in Part 2: Battle Tendency, who had made her debut in The War of the Universe. Jonathan is the posthumous adoptive father of Lisa Lisa, whose parents had been murdered by Dio Brando when the woman was simply an infant. When Jonathan had suddenly been resurrected after his supposed death and placed into the Murder Game, Lisa Lisa had become allies with the adoptive father she never knew. * Johnny Joestar - Another major character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, specifically as the protagonist of Part 7: Steel Ball Run, who had also debuted in The War of the Universe. Johnny is Jonathan's alternative counterpart from another universe, and thus, they share a number of similarities with each other. Like with Joseph and Lisa Lisa, Jonathan and Johnny acted as allies during the struggle against Elliot. Trivia * Though he is depicted as having blue hair in the anime adaptation of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, he is shown to have brown hair in the manga and video games. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The War of the Universe Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters